Theodore
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game *'Full name:' Theodore Burin *'Race:' Alaskan brown bear/Human hybrid. *'Birthplace:' In the vicinity of Anderson Alaska *'Current Residence:' Quantico, Virginia *'Parents:' Genetic monster, father was a knife, mother was a test tube. *'Siblings:' None *'Birthdate:' December 14, 1993 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 7' 7" *'Weight: ' 420 *'Build:' Heavy *'Marital status:' Single. The Ane have found Ted a source of sexual relief. No, none of your business who she is. *'Description:' A huge shaggy man-bear creature usually wearing baggy shorts and a really big t-shirt. People wear clothing, so Ted wants clothing. Nothing fits off the rack. His proportions are wrong. *'Skin coloring:' Nut brown under the fur. *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Brown *'Routine Activities:' Catching up on his education, healer therapy working out, playing guitar. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Plays guitar like a mad man. His skill level has improved, enthusiasm is still present. Surprisingly it isn't hard rock he prefers, but the soothing tones of the romantic classical guitar. *'Financial Status:' Rich, the trust fund set up for him by the US Government is now paying out. Ted has limited control of his funds. *'Group Affiliations:' The Ane Bureau 13 *''Known Associates:'' Karilan -- Ane mom and therapist. Martin Freemont -- Legal Guardian/Mentor?financial adviser. Darlene Mercer -- Girlfriend. *'Personality:' Theodore now realizes exactly what has been done to him. He deeply resents it. It doesn't help his anger management issues. He is working passed this. He wants to be someone that is approachable that is even lovable. He desperately reaches out for acceptance and approval. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Try and live a desperately normal life. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Ted was a boiling caldron of hormones and emotions. His build was not a stable one. Therapy has been effective. He is no longer angry and ready to kill people. He can go whole months without rage boiling up. *'Enemies (And Why):' Those that fear the different. *'Special Abilities:' Strong. Just plain big and strong. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' He looks like a bear. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Theodore is a creation of The Shop. Once again trying to take super science and weaponize it. This time Alaskan brown bear and Human genes. The result was Ted, a 7' 7" monster of a creature. Not small and manageable like Betty Ashby. They thought he would be easy to control. They were desperately wrong. Ted has a sly streak in him. Unlike Betty he didn't quietly go along. He stole the scientists' notes. He snuck into the lounge and watched TV. He learned about the outside world and the fact he was not normal, that his existence was anything but normal. It made him angry. Ted snapped, he broke free and rampaged through the facility killing, and in two cases raping, as he went. This was the case when Bureau 13 agents arrived. Ted owned the place. He wasn't taking no for an answer. They introduced him to phasers on heavy stun. Lots and lots of stun. Ted had physical problems. He worked with Ane Healers to solve those issues, to better balance the hormones in his system and to calm his emotional storm were successful. While he will never be Mr. Rogers, he can deal with normal Human society now. He hopes desperately to one day be able to live among Humans without people freaking out. Ted has been considering his option for a profession in life. His education is starting to catch up, physical and mental therapy has made him stable in normal society. College is a possibility. In the one thing he rejected is any profession that involves conflict, not cops, no soldier. He has a shot at professional musician. *'Bureau File:' Theodore Bunin is a difficult question. On one hand is has committed some heinous crimes. On the other hand it can clearly be seen that he was either totally justified or insane at the time, even justifiably insane. In this case Bureau policy is to brush everything under the rug that happened before Ted got into Bureau hands. It is doubtful that Ted will ever be useful as a Bureau asset. Let it go. We can't have everything. This one is best allowed to vanish into all the obscurity he wants. Category:Characters Category:Bureau 13 Category:Mad Science Category:Meta